Jumanji (1995 Novel)
The Jumanji 1995 Novel is a paperback novelization of the TriStar film and promotional tie in, written by George Spelvin with contributions from Chris Van Allsburg, which was based on the original 1981 picture book written by Allsburg. The American edition includes pages of coloured screenshots from the film, while the British edition has monochromatic pictures instead and some different word choices. Prologue "It is only a game. Rules and a board. Tokens and dice. Pretty paintings. An invitation to adventure. An escape from the mundane and into the savage unknown. All in the comfort of your own living room. A game. No more, no less. Until you play it. For those few who have played, there has been no turning back. And no one, not a single soul, has ever played it twice. Welcome to Jumanji." The narrative of the novel closely follows the events and script from the 1995 film, but with some extra or altered word choices and includes scenes that were filmed but cut out from the final cut. Novel differences from Film *The surnames of the two 1800s brothers Caleb and Benjamin are revealed as Sproul. *The Parrish Mansion was revealed to have been constructed by the direct order of General Angus Parrish with his spoils from the Civil War, having spared no expense in the household architecture and ornaments. *The "Jumanji" board game's painting has a different layout, with Lions and exotic birds added to the imaging. *Cliffside Academy is explained as being based in Connecticut, instead of being Brantford in the film. *The conversation between Alan and Sarah before playing "Jumanji" is longer and less friendly than the film, due to his bad state of mind after his rough day. *Mrs. Thomas is known as Ms. Winston. **A cut film scene concerning Judy and Peter's first day at school, where Judy again makes up, even more, lies about her parents' deaths after her teacher introduces her in class, attracting large attention at recess. Ms. Winston's son exposes Judy's lies and torments her with the revelation of her parents' deaths, angering Peter to get into a fight with him (explaining the dinner film scene in regards to Nora having to see the Principal on their first day). *The Exterminator goes into more detail concerning his theory about the missing Alan Parrish. His knowledge that no-one ever came to the Parrish and asked for a ransom meant no kidnapping was involved. And since the Parrish family and their Mansion was held in high esteem by the whole town they got "special treatment" from the investigators, or else if any other family or house were involved, the family wouldn't be privileged enough for the effort and their place of residence would have been torn down by the police in the search for Alan. His belief that Sam was responsible for Alan's rumored murder was down to their falling out the day he vanished. *Peter rolls an eight instead of a five in the film. *The homeless man taking refuge in the abandoned Parrish Shoe Factory explains to Alan that when Sam gave his business up, his workers tried to keep running the place without him but they lost all the feeling of quality that came with the "Parrish touch". *Alan's character is not nearly as friendly as Robin Williams portrayed him in the film, due to his isolation in the "Jumanji" jungles and his unhappy childhood. *Carl's conversations on the radio with Lorraine are extended, down to reporting Van Pelt as 160 lbs, 5'11, wearing a ten-gallon pith helmet and 18-1900's facial hair. *When Peter undergoes his Monkey transformation penalty, his mind and even speech starts to become more de-evolved, resisting the temptation to join with the Monkeys that rampage through town. *During the rampage through town, as Van Pelt confiscates the board game to try and ambush Alan, he refers to it as a "toy" when making his intention to the trio and even takes a moment to notice the game's painting with the very acute likeness of himself. He shows pride in how well his likeness is captured in the painting. *In the attic after the Monsoon, Alan makes a joke that references Monopoly instead of Clue (Cluedo). On an interesting note, Monopoly was one of Chris Van Allsburg's influences on "Jumanji". *The scene that was filmed but cut from the final release concerns Alan running Parrish Shoes after Sam's retirement and Carl being made president was written into the novel, even though it was cut from the film. It details him overviewing the company's financial business and rushing home to help the heavily pregnant Sarah prepare for the Christmas Party at the Mansion. *It is revealed that Sam retired from the Parrish Shoe Company a few years before the 1995 Christmas Party and was living with Carol in Florida. *A scene that was filmed but cut from the final release includes Judy and Peter opening their Christmas gifts from Alan and Sarah, revealing them to be the newest brand of Parrish Shoe's "Jumanji" sneakers, followed by Alan's intention of explaining the story behind them, as well as promising that their Mansion was also the Shepherd's house too and they can visit anytime they want. Jim Shepherd also acknowledges the elaborate architecture and ornamentals of the Mansion, even wondering what his sister Nora would be like if she were there. *The two twelve-year-old French girls are named as Emilie Reynaud and Isabel Villeneuve, with their roles being more heavily expanded upon than the film's ending scene. Their miserable lives are somewhat a parallel to Alan, Sarah, Judy, and Peter since they have parental issues and feel unpopular with other people, and crave for excitement in their boring lives, which would soon be answered when they start hearing the sound of drums. Gallery Category:Media Category:Merchandise Category:Novels